


The Morning's New Flag

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: Gen, New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	The Morning's New Flag

The sun rose on South Park with a blood-curdling scream. The scream drew out the townsfolk, some armed, including the assassin twins. 

Elijah stumbled back at the gruesome sight, Eli instantly covering Karson's eyes. "What the actual fuck? W-Who did this?" Elijah couldn't even reply to Eli's question, he was in shock. 

Impaled on the flagpole outside the mayor's office was a body. Its legs and arms were tied together, the body resting halfway down the pole, the head stuck on the top, wide eyes staring unseeing at the world. 

In front of the pole was a wooden board, a few words proclaiming the identity of the body. _**The town liar is dead. This town is under my control yet he tried to stop me. He could have joined and ruled by my side, yet he decided to attempt to stop my plans. This is your warning. Your lives are in my hand. Do not forget. TPM**_

Nailed under the words was a bloody tongue, one that had spun multiple lies and tricked many minds. Elijah felt sick. Sure he hated Tristan but even he didn't deserve this. At the mental order, Eli nodded, quickly picking up their younger brother and disappeared home. 

Elijah shook his head, walking closer, nodding at the police who arrived. He needed to find clues. It was the least he could do for the lonely boy. He swallowed and floated up, eyes widening at the symbol carved into the boy's forehead. At first, he just thought it was blood, but now he could see that it was a carving of a top hat, an intricate cobweb patterned carved into it, a few words under it. **_Liars never win. TPM_**

"TPM? Where have I heard that before?" Elijah shook his head, closing the glassy green eyes that stared at him, trying to ignore the eternal fear etched on his face. He looked at the ground before returning, getting permission to take the body.

He went back up, wincing as he first removed Tristan's head. "I am so fucking s-sorry Tristan. You may have been an ass but you didn't deserve this..."

He shook his head, carefully placing the head on the stretcher, going back up to the flagpole. He didn't even notice that he had started to cry. 

Elijah closed his eyes as he freed Tristan's body from the flagpole. The slick noises would forever haunt him. He had never expected that Tristan would have been murdered and in such a horrible manner. 

The boy carried the body down, resting it carefully on the stretcher before watching as the pale paramedics covered the deceased boy. "I'll help pay for any costs that come from this. He didn't deserve this. No one does." 

He bit his lip, giving his details to the police before being allowed home. Elijah had a plan and it involved Eli. Sure enough, only a few seconds after the ambulance tore away, his clone appeared. "Karson is asleep. I put him in a deep one to give us time." 

Elijah nodded. "Are you sure that you can do this? After all, there's not many times that you've had to see something." The pale boy didn't look up from his bloody hands as he spoke. He wanted to throw up as he stared at the marks. 

"I can. I just need quiet to focus." Eli sighed as he looked out at the police. "It's also a chance that it won't work. It's up to him if he wants it to work or not." 

"Hopefully he does. Do you want me to be here or not?" 

"It's up to you Elijah." Eli sighed, soon walking over to the police, explaining how he could help. It took awhile to convince them to leave but finally, they did, giving him the space he needed. 

"I'll go as well. Just in case Karson somehow wakes up. This will also give you more space."

Eli nodded, staring up at the sign before sitting down, closing his eyes before taking deep breaths. He was glad that the police had blocked off the streets, meaning that he was alone.

He opened his eyes slowly, scanning the area. Sure enough, he spotted a boy, holding a head. "Hello, Tristan. Sit down." 

The other ex-assassin sat down in front of him, his head resting in his lap. Stretching out his hand, he drew in the dirt. _Hi Eli. Why do you want to help them? You and everyone else hate me._

"Because you didn't deserve to be murdered. Especially not in that way." 

The hand roughly rubbed the ground before it moved again. _I guess. How can you even see me?_

"I'm technically not human remember? I can do things others can't thanks to the academy's work. I don't know why one of the skills is to see the dead but I can." He sighed before shrugging. "But at least I can help you."

_I guess. I don't know the exact identity of my killer yet I know what they go by. Maybe you should take photos of these notes to remember them._

"What do you mean?" Eli blinked and pulled out his phone, setting it up to film the interaction to keep as evidence.

_The Puppet Master. They escaped the academy before everyone else from what I remember._

Eli's breath hitched slightly. He had been there when The Puppet Master had been a student. "I remember. TPM was in love with the idea of power yet they didn't like the fact that we had to obey someone so they left, claiming that they would rule a place." 

_They chose South Park. I spotted them and they tried to convince me to join them. I refused and about a month passed and I hadn't seen them again._

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

_Who would have believed me?_

"Touche." Eli frowned. "I'm sorry Tristan."

The ghost waved his head and shrugged. _It doesn't matter. Not now. Anyway, a month past with no sightings of them. I thought that they had gotten bored or something. I was ambushed in my house last night. Considering it's abandoned and shit, no one lives near there. I was alone. I was attacked and found myself on the flagpole._

"This makes everything harder....TPM is almost impossible to find." 

_They don't want to be found. I don't know where their base is._

"I can tell because if you did, you would have told me...Do you have any clues to their whereabouts?" 

_Unfourtunally not. I wish I could help you....I've never been helpful. Not in the academy, not in my family home before the academy and not out._

"You had a home?"

_Yes. I had a father and older brother. We were targets of the academy. Unknown to me, the two were helping to run a human trafficking ring. I fought for my life and for some reason, the instructor that came along with the assassin decided that I fought well enough to be taken back. I never wanted to be there. I lied to survive._

"..." Eli bit his lip. "Fuck I feel like an asshole now. You were just trying to survive like everyone else." 

_Don't worry about it. We can't change it anymore...I'm sorry I can't be any more help. If I spot them, I promise to find you. Tell everyone I'm sorry for how I acted._ For the final time, the dead assassin wiped out his writings and stood up, carefully hugging his head.

"I'm still sorry...I'll do everything I can to help find The Puppet Master and I'll keep everyone safe from them. Hopefully, we can stop them." Eli sighed and shook his head, watching as the ghost shifted his head and waved goodbye before disappearing, allowing the clone to walk home, his phone tucked safely in his pocket and his heart heavy with the truth.


End file.
